howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid's Hut
Astrid's Hut is personalized to Astrid's own liking and in accordance with her warrior lifestyle. Design Exterior On the outside, it looks more like a heavily armed fortress rather than a regular hut. It's completed with a watchtower and a ballista on top of the roof. The main entrance is on the first level right next to a flight of stairs. While the second doorway faces Hiccup's Hut and is on the upper floor, leading straight into Astrid's bedroom. The wooden platform the hut stands on is connected to a small bridge that leads up to Hiccup's hut. Interior The living room is spacious but devoid of color. The walls appear to be scattered with weapons, almost to the point of looking like a stockroom. Astrid's bedroom, however, is much less metallic and the walls are instead decorated with shields matching the color of her bed. Function Sleeping Area Astrid usually retreats to her bedroom during the late hours. Weapons Storage Astrid appears to have stored up every type of weapon in her hut. Some of the weaponry is even openly displayed on the walls. Shelter Astrid's hut is impermeable, sturdy and able to withstand any type of weather. In wake of danger, Astrid has at times found refuge inside her hut. Dragon's Edge's Defense Astrid has built and installed a ballista on top of her hut to protect Dragon's Edge in case of an incoming attack. History Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Astrid is excited to show Hiccup her early sketch of Dragon's Edge in "When Darkness Falls", which includes interlocking fields of fire and look-out posts. The other riders don't agree with her vision, having different ideas on how the outpost should look. By the end of the episode, they all settle on an agreement where each rider gets to make their section of Dragon's Edge whatever they want it to be. As stated by Hiccup, Astrid gets to make her hut the most heavily armed in the Archipelago. She leaves out the fire fields from her earlier designs but includes a watch-tower on the top. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 After saving Astrid from drowning in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", Hiccup brings her back to her hut for some rest and recovery. He, along with the rest of the riders, wait inside her bedroom until she wakes up. Following her spat with Ruffnut in "Edge of Disaster, Part 1", Astrid retreats to her hut to be alone. She is then sought out by Tuffnut who is out of breath after having to take an endless case of stairs up to Astrid's hut. In "Edge of Disaster, Part 2", Astrid and Tuffnut use the ballista Astrid has installed on top of her hut to fight off the Dragon Hunters. They manage to sink a whole ship. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 After returning back from her patrol in "Buffalord Soldier", Astrid feels her health start to decline. As her condition grows more severe over the night, Stormfly decides to bring Hiccup over to Astrid's hut. Astrid stays in her bed when the other riders leave to find the cure for her illness. In "To Heather or Not to Heather", Astrid gains a roommate in Heather who has decided to join the Dragon Riders. Heather moves into the room on the lower level of Astrid's hut where a bed has already been set up for her. At the end of "Family on the Edge", Heather retreats to Astrid's hut where she finds a letter from Dagur lying on top of her bed. She ends up going for a walk outside while reading it. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2", the Dragon Hunters have invaded Dragon's Edge and attempt to use Astrid's ballista against the Dragon Riders. Astrid is startled awake by the twins in "Gruff Around the Edges" and immediately pulls out her knives as she sits up on her bed. Not fully alert yet, she goes to stand outside her hut in a ruffled, sleepy state which ends up making her roommate jump in surprise when she sees her. Near the end of "Blindsided", Astrid is sitting inside her hut while Gothi treats her temporary blindness. When Dragon's Edge is under attack by the Shellfire in "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Astrid and Heather seek shelter inside Astrid's hut. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In "Sandbusted", Astrid is shown rummaging through her weapons storage as she searches for a betrothal gift for Hiccup. When Snotlout upsets Astrid in "Snotlout's Angels", she immediately heads over to her hut to search for a weapon. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In "Mi Amore Wing", Astrid lays in her bed, inside her hut, thinking about her relationship with Hiccup. She then puts on her betrothal necklace and runs to the door when she hears someone knocking. Appearances Trivia *Astrid and Hiccup's huts are closer together than any of the other huts. *Both of the doorways are wide enough for Stormfly to fit through. *Stormfly usually sleeps in the Dragon's Edge Stables instead of with Astrid. *During her brief stay on Dragon's Edge, Heather moved into Astrid's hut. **There was a guest bed set up for Heather on the first floor of Astrid's hut along with a rack to hang her gear on. **Astrid has rearranged the room back to how it originally was after Heather permanently moved to Berserker Island. *In "A Matter of Perspective", Hiccup and Astrid kissed each other goodnight by the bridge that connects their huts. Gallery Astrid's Dragon Edge.png|Astrid's initial outline in When Darkness Falls Astrid's hut.jpg bed.jpg|Astrid's bedroom in season 6 bed2.jpg Night of the Hunters part I118.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg KamStormfly.png Astrid's Hut closeup.jpg Astrid's Hut from above.jpg Astrid's Hut little details.jpg Astrid's Hut.jpg Site Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Astrid Hofferson